wasteland_survival_guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Mojave Wasteland
The Mojave Wasteland is the post-war name of the area surrounding the pre-war gambling city of Las Vegas. History Pre-war In the year 2052 Project Safehouse was initiated by the United States Government in collaboration with Vault-Tec. Project Safehouse was a plan to build nuclear shelters in case of a nuclear war and these "vaults" were put all over the United States of America. Several of these vaults were in the Mojave Desert. Vault 3, Vault 11, Vault 19, Vault 21, Vault 22 and Vault 34 were built in the area. Sometime before the Great War, a pre-war billionaire Robert House predicted that nuclear war was imminent and placed defenses on his casino the Lucky 38 in the Las Vegas Strip. Great War Las Vegas and the surrounding region was spared from most of the horrors of the Great War. Mr. House's defenses had succeeded in their mission: protect the area. Although his defenses assisted in the protection of the area, some of the missiles landed in the surrounding desert and detonated. This did not cause much damage to Las Vegas itself however and the city remained mostly intact. Post-war After the war, society most likely began to fall and the area most likely suffered a similar fate to the Commonwealth of Massachusets. Eventually, several settlements and towns sprung up around the region. A few notable ones are Goodsprings, Primm, Novac, Jacobstown, Nipton, and Black Mountain. Many of these settlements prospered due to the fact that many wasteland factions ignored the Mojave. This ignorance of the Mojave also attracted raiders and other groups to the area, such as the Brotherhood of Steel, who used the Hidden Valley bunkers as a base of operations for the area. Sometime in the mid-23rd century, Robert House received a signal that new travelers had come from the west. These weren't the bandits and raiders he'd been notified to before however, this was civilization. House discovered that these were the early scouts of the New California Republic, a group from California attempting to rebuild the wasteland. This arrival prompted Mr. House to round up all of the tribes that had taken up residence in the nearby casinos on the Strip and ask of them to join up to rebuild the city into its pre-war glory. Most of these tribes accepted, with the exception of the Kings, who left for Fremont Street. When the NCR scouts returned to California, they went with legends of a city untouched by the bombs that had devastated the rest of the world. The city of New Vegas was founded. Eventually, the NCR military arrived in the region and occupied several areas, most notably the former McCarran Airport now called Camp McCarran and the historic Hoover Dam. Unfortunately, the Mojave also attracted the attention of another faction from the east: Caesar's Legion. The Legion was an army of slaves with sexist policies. They quickly attempted to occupy the Dam and nearly did but were stopped by the NCR in the town of Boulder City. Ever since, it has been a stalemate between the Legion and the NCR, with neither side being able to claim victory for themselves, although most predict another battle will occur soon which will decide the fate of the wasteland.